Never Forgotten
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Now aged into the future and powerful than ever, Gwen has the Plumber life she and Ben have dreamed of. Only that she doesn't have EVERYTHING that she wishes for. One mission changed her life and Devlin wants the dirty to the secret... Tragic Ending!
1. Expressions

**Hi guys! I know that I haven't updated my stories in a while and I can explain. I broke the hardware of my laptop because I had a huge temper tantrum, so now I can't use it and all my stuff is gone forever! (boohoo!) But, I can share with my brother so I am saved! :D Yaay! But, my sister's visiting from London and she shares the laptop with the two of us as well so it's three on one. You see how annoying that is, but I can live. **

**Here is my first two-shot from Ben 10: Alien Force. But it's set after Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. It's just a small idea that I've been tossing and turning around in my head, so I decided to write it down and I discovered its a great idea. Also the ending isn't really that nice and I lot tragic. (So turn around now if you don't like tragic endings!) **

**

* * *

**Anyways, Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Never Forgotten**

Devlin Tennyson awoke to the sounds of muffled sobs in the dark evening. He sighed against his white pillow and turned towards the side, trying to block out the heart-wrenching sobs of his Aunt Gwendolyn.

This has been going on for so long. His aunt Gwendolyn had come home for a small vacation from the Plumber business. Having over-worked her, Ben had suggested her stay for a few months; but each night Devlin sometimes wished she were not there. Harsh, yes, but he hated the sounds of her crying pierce through the concrete walls.

Each morning her face was pale, red brimmed under her lids, her haunted emerald eyes dull and life-less. Red hair piled high above her head, frizzy and dull. Each morning Ben or Julie would ask if she was okay, only for Gwen to shake her hand in a careless manner and pull up a fake smile that she knew everyone saw through.

Devlin watched her carefully; her movements were slow and unsteady. Her hands held everything so fragile and with tender adoration; he once saw her hold a piece of tadanite to her heart so adoringly and then burst into violent tears. Ben had burst into the room only to see Gwen clutch the precious diamond so tight blood trickled down her small wrist. Ben spotted the piece and his green eyes grew haunting, inside his eyes grew longing and loss.

He carefully walked towards Gwendolyn and helped her sit on the edge of her bed. Together they sat silently, Gwen crying into Ben's chest as he held her tightly. He willed himself not to cry, repeatedly. Nevertheless, when he heard Gwen's sharp intake of breath, he could not help the small trickle of tears that fell onto his aged face. Memories swirled as both silently stared at the rare jewel in Gwen's bloodied hand. Neither of them ever saw Devlin leave the emotional scene behind them.

There had been so many breakdowns that occurred in the Tennyson home ever since that first time. Even Ken noticed how sad his mother was and how Ben's eyes held the aged emotion of loss. Neither Ken nor Devlin asked what was affecting the elders so miserably. They only left them alone to their heartache.

Both Ken and Devlin wanted to know what was happening to them. Why every morning they would silently eat breakfast and avoid each other's eyes, why Ben and Julie would always put a reassuring shoulder on Gwendolyn when she was too quiet. Why she was suffering so achingly. Why they always woke up to the sounds of her crying; the haunting look in Ben's eyes; and the pain and sympathy in Julie's. Why they were all affected so harsh. Devlin sighed again. He needed answers, and he needed them quick before the entire household would be struck down with the misery – forever.

00000

Devlin and Ken were silently flying alongside each other towards their school. Each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Ken was the first to break the tense silence around them.

"What do think happened?" his voice was small and in semi-thought.

"I don't know" Devlin whispered so quietly, Ken almost missed it.

"Mom and Dad have been crying. I know they have, but they won't let me on the issue" Ken said as he narrowly avoided a woman with a stroller.

The alien mother called out to them, swearing to call the plumbers; but both eleven-year-olds ignored her as they flew off. She muttered under her breath 'kids these days'.

"Aunt Gwen's hiding something. So are Mom and Dad. They look like as if they _lost _something or someone."

Ken thought for a moment before answering, "What do you propose we do?"

Devlin slightly smirked, "We sucker them outta it. Find some evidence, then divide and conquer" he turned to look Ken's amused smirk.

"Divide and conquer, huh? How is it that last time we tried that we got no video games for a month?" he rolled his emerald eyes over to Devlin.

"Hey! That Morningstar kid was totally asking for it and I only gave it to the little sucker" he defensively retorted.

"Are you sure that he asked for the cafeteria, the playground _and _Mr. Warburton's history class to go down with it?" he teasingly counted his fingers.

Devlin's obsidian eyes held a challenging spark, "Let's race to see who's right. Losing peewee has to go with _no smoothies _for an entire month."

"Oh yeah? Well, losing knuckle-head has to go with no _hover-board _for an entire month" Ken smirked at the horrified look at Devlin's face. Though he was worried his losing end.

"Winner gets gloating rights!" both boys yelled at each other as they speed faster on their hover-boards. Knocking civilians out of the way as newspapers and empty smoothie cups flew from their dust.

00000

A few hours later, Ben opened his door to see a smirking and happy Devlin whistling non-chantingly; as a grudging Ken stomped inside. Ben looked at both boys carefully. Devlin was lying on the couch reading a mechanic magazine. Ken was flipping through the channels fast enough that the screen was nothing but a blur; every few seconds sending death glares at Devlin's happy face. No one spoke as the deathly silence went on, despite Devlin's smug grin.

Ben flickered his emerald eyes back and forth between to the two eleven-year-olds until he finally smirked, "Something tells that you two had a bet"

Ken's face went red and Devlin roared with laughter. Ken abruptly stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the other boy's figure rolling on the floor. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TWO FREAKING MONTHS WOULD DO TO ME? I WON'T SURVIVE A SECOND WITHOUT MY SMOOTHIES!"

The small dark-haired boy was gasping for air, having heard Ken ranting on and on about his precious smoothies; this was the worst. Ben smiled at the two boys as bittersweet memories invaded his mind. He shook then away as Gwen and Julie came in to see Devlin on the floor and Ken shouting in his face. They stared at Ben with half-amused smiles on their faces, having thinking the same thoughts as him; they separated the two and sent them upstairs to do their homework.

Devlin never admitted to this to anyone, not even Ken. But he always felt safe whenever Aunt Gwendolyn ever visited. Despite the fact that she cries most of the time, he never wanted to disappoint her or let her down. A sense of familiarity always arose around her whenever she was there and he always respected her in a way he never did with his mother. Most of the times when she thought Devlin weren't watching; he caught her looking at him in an adoring way. As if he was missing something, so he strived his best to please her. To prove to her that he was something. He didn't know why he wanted to, just that he had to.

As you all know, Ken and Devlin had no intention of doing their homework. Both intelligent boys were secretly planning a carefully thought out plan on figuring out why the Tennyson home had been struck down with the emotional blanket.

00000

Benjamin Tennyson was whistling happily as he flew back to humble home from a stressful day of bad-guy butt-kicking. Having reached the front door of his home, he was greeted by the sight of Ken, Devlin, Gwen and his beautiful wife, Julie. Gwen and Julie were seated on the couch next to each other, both Ken and Devlin stood in front of them having serious looks on their faces. Despite the laughing that had happened the other day.

Ben's first smiling face was now suspicious. He glanced back and forth between the two boys and his wife and cousin. Ken's face was serious as he stared at his father, he stood carefully and firm as both of his hands were in fists by his side. Devlin had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, his midnight black hair reaching his dark obsidian eyes. Both eyed Ben before Ken quietly said in a serious tone.

"Dad. We need to talk. We need to talk to all of you." He set his eyes to Julie and Gwen. The green of his eyes were intense as if they were burning acid.

Devlin said nothing; he only stared at his father's slowly walking figure seating him beside his mother's. The silence in the room grew more intense when Julie finally it.

"What did you call us for?" Julie stated firmly. No matter who or what it was, Julie always took her two sons seriously; another reason to add to Ben's list on what he loved about her.

Ken glanced back at Devlin's silent form. Seeing as Devlin made no move to take the first initiative, Ken started first.

"Devlin and I have been noticing that…you guys have been acting as if something shook you guys real hard. Don't deny it" he quickly added when all three of them started to protest, "We've seen the sad look in all of your eyes and that…Aunt Gwendolyn's been crying a lot"

Gwen hung her head down, avoiding the concerned gazes that were directed at her.

"We know that you guys won't tell us anything. So we've collected pieces of evidence about it" Ken continued as he reached for a bag on the floor next to him, "We found a lot of stuff that you guys have been crying over. So…we want explanations for it. Now"

Ken pulled out the objects that they found. There was a small piece of tadanite, a locket, an old holoveiwer, a fully preserved corsage of yellow roses, a black t-shirt and finally, two pairs of keys. He carefully placed them on the small table in front of them; all three of their faces were set in emotionless masks. No one said a word as Devlin and Ken watched the three adults stare at the objects wearily. The silence carried on for a long moment before Gwen said wearily with a fake smile on her face.

"I don't know what you boys are talking abou-"

But that was when Devlin snapped "DON'T LIE TO US! WE KNOW SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS, I'VE SEEN YOU CRY AUNT GWENDOLYN. I'VE HEARD YOU AT CRYING IN YOUR SLEEP. I'VE SEEN MOM AND DAD CRY WITH YOU AS WELL. I'VE WITNESSED IT ALL SO DON'T LIE TO KEN OR ME, WE KNOW SO YOU BETTER TELL US!"

When Devlin was done, Gwen, Julie and Ben stared at him in shock. All of them were amazed at how much Devlin knew. That was when Gwen smiled sadly at Devlin.

"Kevin never liked it when I lied to him either" she gazed at Devlin again.

"He also knew that when I lied, my left eye twitched" Ben laughed wearily.

"Yeah, he did" Gwen absently said.

"Kevin? Who's Kevin?" Ken asked confusion masked his face; glancing over to Devlin he found the same confused frown on his.

Ben and Julie glanced at Gwen; her face was in a calm mask. She showed no signs of crying or misery. Her eyes were closed and for the first time that Devlin or Ken ever saw her. She smiled. She smiled brightly as if everything that had happened in the past had disappeared, her eyes opened and her emerald eyes held the spark that had once died long ago. She smiled, carefree and happily as she looked at everyone that was in the room. Her eyes held happiness and familiarity, almost relieved about something.

"Ben, Julie. It's time; time for him to understand what I had kept from him for the past eleven years. And something that I have kept from both of you as well." Her smile grew wider and the spark ignited brightly.

Everyone stared at her in confusion. Especially Ken and Devlin, they had no clue what Gwen was talking about until she called to two of them, cheerily to sit down on the opposite sofa. When they were all seated, Gwen started her story.

"Did Ben ever tell you the time when he first found the omnitrix?" Gwen asked the two.

"The omnitrix? But I thought he said he had the _ultramatrix_?" Devlin answered.

"You didn't tell them?" she turned towards Ben, her fiery red mane bounced on her shoulders. He shook his head as she rolled her eyes at him; she turned back to the two eleven-year-olds. To be completely honest, Ben was a little frightened by her sudden change of mood. After her crying the other day to the teasing women that was here now – he admitted he was freaked out that that happened so fast.

"Well, seeing as you both don't know about the omnitrix. I say we better begin from the very start." Gwen continued her tale, "When I and Ben were only ten years old, we went on a summer vacation with Grandpa Max in the old rustbucket. One day, Ben was angry that I went along and decided to talk a walk by him. And that was when he discovered the omnitrix. When he came back, well, let's just say he wasn't _Ben _anymore. He was a pyronite or what he called at the time, Heatblast. And from then on, our lives turned all the way upside down. Nothing that happened to us was normal ever again."

Gwen went on and on about all the adventures that they had that fateful summer. Ben added a few comments and exchanges as Devlin, Ken and Julie listened in awe to their story. She told them the time they had gone against the circus freaks, the time Ben had been hypnotized by the small hypno-guy; about Charmcaster and Hex, much to Gwen's dislike. Then they went on to when Ben was kidnapped and given to the forever knights; and all about Vilgax and their trip to the future to rescue Ben from being too over-worked from being a hero. They carried on about finding out Grandpa Max's secret identity of being a Plumber and about the real reason how Ben found the omnitrix.

She told them about lucky girl and the charms of bazel, how at the time she didn't know that she was an Anodite. She told them about the final battle against all the villains that they had defeated in the end and how Ben took half of Mount Rushmore with it. Devlin and Julie gaped at him when Ken kept on going how cool it was that he destroyed Mount Rushmore. Ben stared at the two dark-haired people, whom were staring at him; sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"However…" Gwen stated. The haunting look came back into her eyes, "That is not the full story." Ben put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and Julie walked towards the other side and gave Gwen a compassionate hug. She smiled wearily at the two married couple before turning her emerald gaze before the two eleven-year-old boys.

"There…there was a time before the summer ended. The three of us had a pit-stop in New York and Ben and Grandpa Max were mad at each other. Ben used the omnitrix to enter a no persons zone to play this new sumo slammer game that was about to be released and we were thrown out of the hotel because if it; hence the reason why they were shooting missiles at each other." She laughed weakly and her eyes became unfocused, like she was looking at the memory right then. Ben and Julie hugged her sides reassuringly.

"Ben got mad and went to wonder New York alone, so I went along to keep an eye on him. We went to an arcade and Ben lost all of his tokens to a lame video game. He kept bashing the thing, trying to get his tokens back but it wouldn't let him. And that was when…when we first met." Her voice grew quieter and more hysterical as she went on, "He was no more than one year older than us. He had midnight black hair that reached his dark eyes. His frame was thin and scrawny, like he hardly ate and he was…different. He approached us and said that he was called Kevin. I didn't, at first, like the look of him and I sensed danger the first second I saw him and I urged Ben that we should leave.

But Ben didn't listen. He was eager to become Kevin's friend and Kevin knew how to get more tokens that they didn't need to pay for. When Ben asked him how, he did the most extraordinary thing. He put his left hand on a machine and electricity sprang through it as all the tokens the machine ever took in came out." Devlin, Ken and Julie were fascinated by their first meeting. Julie had never been told the entire story of how Kevin had met the two Tennyson's; only that they met him in one of their summers.

"Then Kevin just – walked away. After a while I finally convinced Ben to leave the arcade before we found any more people with strange powers. Just as we were, we saw a couple of tough teenagers walk past us and towards Kevin. We over-heard them say that Kevin did something to them and wanted revenge. Ben saw that they wanted to hurt him and turned into XLR8 to beat the boys up. Back then, I said that it wasn't worth saving him, but Ben disagreed. He said "He helped me. So I'm going to help him". Kevin was completely oblivious to the fact that it was Ben who saved him and after Ben changed back, we met in outside. He invited us over to his house and I said no. Having enough excitement that day, I just wanted to rest. I said to Ben that we had to go, but he called me a "goody-two shoes" and said he didn't want to go back.

After that insult, I didn't care. So I went back without him, only to get into trouble with Grandpa Max for letting him go. We waited for him, but he took a long time before coming back. Little did we know that Kevin convinced Ben to steal from a video game factory, that had to push Ben into activating the omnitrix in front of Kevin to escape the police and guards that came for them. When they escaped, they ran inside an old subway station. Kevin again tried to coax Ben into stealing; but only this time, bigger than an old video game. Kevin wanted Ben to stop a train filled with money and disappear off with it. But Ben said that he was risking the lives of the people that were on it, only Kevin didn't care about them.

So that was when the fight began. First Ben tried to turn into an alien, only Kevin jumped onto him and touched the omnitrix. And amazingly, he absorbed it. His whole arm was a complete copy of Heatblast's. Ben defeated Kevin in the subway station, but that wasn't the last we saw him. Kevin had, before Ben went back, absorbed some more of the omnitrix. So he headed out to take revenge on the four teens that threatened him at the arcade. When we got there, he was about to crush them under a huge pile of bricks; only for the fight from Ben and Kevin to start again. Grandpa and I managed to free the boys when Kevin's focus was on Ben; but Ben was losing.

Kevin had absorbed enough of the omnitrix to look like Four-arms. And he was winning at first, but when Grandpa and I helped him we defeated Kevin. We saw that his form started to melt back into his usual human self. And he ran away from us. Only that wasn't the last time we saw Kevin" Gwen paused to catch her breath, her eyes were slightly dimmer than the bright spark it was before. Ken, Julie and Devlin were completely entranced by her story. Ben was silent, probably remembering the same day that she was referring to.

Gwen continued her story from how they kept on meeting Kevin again and again. She told the when Kevin was able to turn in Ben's alien forms and stole; blaming it on him. How he was then trapped in the mutant form of Ben's aliens. And they had to throw in of a bridge. How they were both beamed up into the alien fight arena and forced to fight and work with Kevin. When Kevin and Vilgax teamed up to try and get Ben's omnitrix from him and used Gwen for it in exchange. But then explained how Kevin and Vilgax were finally sealed up in the Null Void for good.

When Gwen finished, Ken and Devlin were about 100% percent sure that this Kevin guy had killed someone that was important to them.

"So – what? Did this Kevin dude kill someone?" Devlin lazily asked them.

Ben and Julie stared at Devlin in shock. Julie was just about to scold him when Gwen interrupted her.

"Of course they would think that you guys. They haven't heard the entire story yet. It's alright Devlin, I forgive you for it." she looked at him with such adoring eyes, Devlin was almost embarrassed that she was looking at him.

"What do you mean "entire story" Aunt Gwendolyn?" Ken asked.

"Well, seeing how late it is, I'll tell you the rest of the story tomorrow. Right now, I need some sleep." Gwen stood up and yawned. She then walked away without another word.

"Ok you two. Time to hit the sack." Ben stood up as Julie walked them to their rooms.

A few minutes later, Devlin was snuggled in the warm comfort of his bed sheets. His tired eyes drifted close as images and phrases swirled in his mind all at once.

That was first night that he had slept soundly, with no interrupting sounds of crying.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? The last chapter I think I'll update tomorrow or after tomorrow. I don't really know; just when I have the time. **

**And yeah. Please Review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra **

PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON! :D

V


	2. The Truth

**Hi guys! Remember the whole update tomorrow or after tomorrow thing? Yeah, forget about it, I can't do that because I don't have enough time to write everything out. So I'll make this short. I'm going to put a hold on a few stories for a while - hehe sorry! :D**

**I spent forever on this chapter, so please enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Never Forgotten **

**Chapter 2 – The Truth **

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!" A loud obnoxious voice shouted.

"AHHHHH!"

_**Thump!**_

The dark-haired boy jumped out of his well-earned slumber and bed; causing him to land abruptly onto the hard tiled floor; landing quite successfully onto his head.

"Ow" Devlin groaned, he started to rub the weak spot with his left hand.

He was pulled out by his dreariness by the sound of choked laughter. He looked up to see a brown blob on the side of his bed. Adjusting his eyes further, he saw that the brown blob was Ken; silently laughing as tears spilled out of his crinkled eyes.

All signs of sleepiness were gone. Now Devlin was wide awake, but filled with great rage. Ken, quite puzzled by his lack of reaction opened his tear filled eyes to see why Devlin was so silent and still.

He wished he hadn't.

Obsidian eyes burned right through Ken's skull. No one said anything, the deathly silence rolled on as Devlin's death glare slowly melted Ken's mind. Devlin's irises were a cold beady black with a thick acid green rim around his pupils. It was some sort of weird genetic tidbit he inherited from the day he was born. This only happened when Devlin was mad and it scared the beejiebees out of the bullies that threatened him and Ken when they were younger.

Right now, Ken knew what those bullies felt like when they saw Devlin's eyes.

Ken's eyes were widened with raw fright. His pupil's dilated as soon as he saw the acidic green in the dark-haired boy's eyes. He stood still and unmoving, wishing that the other would look away; the dark-haired preteen was unblinking as the other boy's was blinking fast and mindlessly as a hummingbird's wings.

Sweat beaded down Ken's forehead, his hands were visibly shaking. The deathly glare was shaking his nerves, threatening to fry them. Right now, Ken would do anything just to be as far away from Devlin as he could. Even blow up the new and improved Mr Smoothie drive-in, and that says something.

"Run" he ordered. His voice was soft and dangerous as if he was a bomb that would explode any second. It sent chills down Ken's spine.

"Wha- ?" his eyes drawn with confusion.

"I. Said. Run." He slowly emphasized; his already black eyes grew darker.

"Oh" Ken squeaked, Devlin saw that Ken's pupil's dilated as he slowly backed away towards the abruptly opened bedroom door.

00000

A few hours later, Ben, Julie and Gwen were rushing to a hospital. Ben having heard that Ken was in the hospital; abandoned a Plumber mission and called Julie and Gwen; who were at the time shopping at the Bellwood centre mall.

Devlin was already in the waiting room, lazily lying on the uncomfortable hospital chairs. His eyes were drifted closed as he leaned back and breathed in that weird disinfectant hospital smell.

He heard a hustle nearby and lazily opened his left eye, only to see Ben, Julie and Gwen were stood in front of him and demanded an explanation on why Ken was admitted in a hospital on a Saturday morning. He hastily stood up and tried to make an excuse to defend himself.

"Nothing. It's not like I punched Ken with my metal fist causing him to flying through three cement walls and then throw him in the backyard and punch the daylights outta him for waking me up early on a Saturday!" he horribly lied. "Pshh…why would you think such a thing!" he laughed weakly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He guilty looked up to the three adults, all of their eyebrows were arched.

"Devlin! How many times do I have to tell you that can't hit Kenny? You young man, are grounded for two months! And all the damages are coming out of your allowance." Julie sternly scolded him.

"Aw man!" Devlin said as he slumped back onto the itchy hospital chairs.

Ben groaned, "Greeeat. Now how the hell am I going to explain to the Plumber's? _Three _broken walls? Really?" Ben's voice dripped with sarcasm. He narrowed his eyes at Devlin as he was trying to scrunch lower in his seat; to escape his prying eyes.

"Oh and did I mention that the TV was already broken when I got up?" Devlin grinned nervously.

Gwen smiled and nodded her head left and right as she sat down next to Devlin.

"Devlin, we are going to talk about your anger management issues later when we get back home. Right now we have another problem to deal with" Ben sighed as he grabbed Julie's hand and together the married couple walked up to the receptionist's desk.

The receptionist was a tall, fake blonde. Her hair was ironed flat, with the brown roots visible even from afar. She wore a tight-fitted suit and a skirt that clearly screamed 'slut!' her face caked with cheap make-up and a fake spray-on tan. She peered over her pink dell laptop to see Ben and Julie standing in front of her desk; asking for the name of Kenneth Kirby Tennyson.

To her, Ben was the hottest man she had ever seen in her entire life. She leaned forward, her cleavage revealed low down her chest.

"What was it again?" she said in a low voice. She took her pen and started wiping it back and forth between her bright red lipstick.

Ben; however was completely oblivious to the receptionist's flirting attempts. Julie on the other hand was seething with rage, her eyes narrowed into slits. Ben again asked for Ken's room and then just walked away with Julie by his side.

The receptionist's jaw dropped as she watched the two walk away from her, completely un-affected. Julie happily turned her head, stuck her tongue out and winked as she made a peace sign with her left hand.

Gwen who was still in the waiting room, had watched the entire exchange in-between them; was laughing silently. Devlin, trying not to show, was deeply chuckling how stupid Ben was not noticing how hard she flirted with him.

Ben and Julie were now walking hand in hand through the hospital's empty corridors. They walked in silence until Julie quietly asked, "Do you think this is a good idea? I mean, we've kept the truth from them for _eleven years_. Will he handle it well? Will…he hate us?" she hung her head low.

Ben gazed into her sad brown eyes and stopped walking. He lifted her chin up, "Hey. No sad face. They won't hate us. Sure, they would be a little upset about it but don't worry about it. Okay?" he smiled sadly.

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards, "Ben, it's amazing how you make me smile when I'm sad"

"That's why you married me" he grinned at her.

"Maybe…or so those smoothies won't overload your brain and we end up with no hero at all" she laughed.

"You have no right to blame Mr Smoothie" he sternly told her.

"No. I do have the right to blame it on the guy that stole by heart. One who I would love forever and ever till the end of time." she sighed dreamily.

"I love you." Ben declared with love.

"I love you too."

They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as Ben gave her a long slow sweet kiss. And they happily walked towards their son's room; their love more beautiful and powerful than ever.

00000

Meanwhile Ben and Julie's happy moment, Gwen and Devlin were still sitting next to each other not saying a word. The silence was comfortable and yet awkward at the same time. Devlin had this strong urge to ask her something, something that had been lurking at the back of his mind; but he had no idea what it actually was.

He pushed it away to the back of his mind. He leaned back and closed his eyes trying to catch the sleep he was deprived of earlier that morning. Gwen just sat still and played with her fiery red hair, twisting and curling the long strands with her dainty fingers.

Time passed on slowly for the two, every minute felt like a whole hour. It was about 11:45 when Devlin grew sick of trying to sleep in the itchy hospital chair and turned to see what Gwen was doing. That was when he noticed something really odd.

Gwen was sitting rigidly in her chair; her back and neck were stiff from staying in the same position for so long. Her emerald eyes were as unfocused just like the other day when she was telling them about their meeting with Kevin. Only this time they were much scarier, like she waiting for something horrible to happen.

And her muscles were tense as if she wanted to run far away from the hospital and never stop. Her eyes were unfocused but her body was doing something else entirely. Her feet were rested with the upper-half stood up and her hands were playing with her white-undershirt, folding and unfolding it in random motion. Every few seconds her spine would get spine would get tired and start to slump down until she abruptly sat back up; making her uncomfortable. Devlin had never seen anything or anyone do this in his entire life.

He studied her even more curiously, as the memories from yesterday came crawling back to him. And he blinked as his mind replayed everything that she had said. Summoning up all the courage he could manage, which was almost nothing at all, he tried to break her out of her trance.

"Aunt Gwendolyn?"

"Hm?" her green eyes were still unfocused. Plucking up more courage he stuttered out.

"Can you…can you tell me…the rest of the story?" he asked her with caution.

Gwen stared into Devlin's eyes; her eyes were half-sad half-amused, "Yes, I will but not here. You won't react well if I tell you here and I don't think you'll like attention" her voice was sort of airy and frail as if she was there but also in another dimension entirely.

They stayed silent for the rest of the hour. Devlin started to wonder why he wouldn't react well if he was told the rest of the story here. It's not like it _was that _bad, was it? More time passed on and the pair was still not speaking to one another or moving until Ben appeared from the hospital corner.

He started to walk back to Gwen and Devlin deep in thought. His brows were furrowed with his arms crossed as he walked towards them. He sat down to Devlin's other side. Both Devlin and Gwen stared at him and like they said anything he continued to tell them Ken's condition.

"Well, you did quite a number on him. One broken leg, one sprained ankle, a broken arm, four bruised ribs and a black eye" he informed them.

Devlin started laughing hardly when Ben said 'black eye' but stopped as soon as both Gwen and Ben glared at him. When he stopped laughing Ben looked at Gwen; both had the same memory in their eyes.

The next silence was rather awkward as they waited for Julie. Every few seconds someone would shuffle, move, scratch or cough or sneeze until someone said 'bless you' and then the whole cycle would start over again.

Devlin was dying to get out of the hospital, since he was really bored and had nothing to do. Sleeping was an option but he wasn't feeling up to sleeping right then.

"_Wish I had straw…or my hoverboard"_ Devlin thought bitterly.

But it wasn't that long until Julie emerged from the hospital corner as well. She walked towards the trio patiently and told them that Ken had to stay the night at the hospital. And with that they all got up and stalked outside to Ben's car. Personally, Devlin did like Ben's car but he wondered why he had kept the same car ever since he was sixteen or why it hadn't broken down yet after all these years.

Little did he know that all of his answers were soon to be answered when they got back.

00000

Devlin and Gwen were alone now. Ben and Julie had come up with an excuse to leave them alone and the entire house was hollowly empty except for redhead and the preteen. The tension was so thick you slice it with a knife; neither of them said anything. They just sat there waiting for nothing.

Finally Gwen broke the silence. "Look. I'm going to make this easier for us and just tell you everything right now; because if I don't do this now, I may never get the courage to tell you."

Devlin just nodded, not really having anything to say.

"As I had told you the beginning of the story; it's high time you understand the rest." She took a long deep breath and continued her story from were she had left off, "At the end of the summer, Ben decided that having this sort of life was too hard and dangerous. Since I was taken as hostage against Ben and aliens have tried to get to our families; Ben removed the omnitrix for the better. Then for once our lives were normal.

We went to school, did homework, went to the malls, watched movies, and got dates; it was an average everyday human life for the both of us. But – it was boring and the more I grew up the more I understood that the reason I wasn't completely happy was because I missed Ben.

I missed that summer and all the excitement in it, so I piled myself under my work. Really desperate to get that urge out of my head and I till had the time to improve my powers. As you now see that my manna is this colour." She paused and held up her right hand, a violet-purple orb surrounded her dainty wrist.

"When I was ten, my manna was blue and at the time I thought that it was magic. I hadn't known about my alien bloodline. When I grew fifteen my manna became a more traditional colour, just like Grandma Verdona's is. And at that time my and Ben's parents wanted to live closer to each other so we moved to Bellwood. I was in my karate class when I saw Ben for the first time in years. He said that he needed to ask me something important. When I changed Ben told me his story.

Apparently, Ben was visiting Grandpa because he won a soccer game. When he got there the old rustbucket was completely trashed through and Grandpa was nowhere to be seen. Ben said that there was this weird alien that attacked him in the rustbucket and when he chased it away he found a holo-viewer.

It was a recording from Grandpa to Ben, but that wasn't the only strange thing. Grandpa said that there was an alien conspiracy that was invading earth so he went into hiding; with the omnitrix with _him._ Only that was clearly impossible since Ben was sitting right in front of me with it in his hand. Ben said that he thinks –"

"Dad can think?" Devlin interrupted her, the smirk clear on his face.

Gwen glared playfully at Devlin, "Of course he could think; if he couldn't then how come he's saved the universe multiple times?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I dunno" Devlin shrugged, "I've always thought it was a smoothie rush" he said non-chantingly.

Gwen smiled and rolled her eyes, "He's not _that_ stupid" she defended him.

"Really? What about the time when he was fighting the Forever Knights two weeks ago and they took a smoothie machine and Ken? They said Ken or the smoothie machine and when the place started to break down, he went to the _smoothie machine _to see if _it _was okay." He retorted.

Gwen stared at his smug grin. She thought for a moment before saying in a defeated voice, "Alright you win." _I never won with him either. _

Gwen was amazed that she thought of _him _so easily now. Before even when she thought of him her heart ached, but now nothing happened; it was like the hole in her heart wasn't even there. It _was _there but easily healing itself on its own. It was as if Devlin was helping her pick up the broken pieces and putting her back together.

"Alright, we're getting off topic now. Don't interrupt me again okay?" Gwen said. Devlin just nodded. "Okay, so Ben thought-"

"Isn't it amazing how Dad _actually _thought for the first time?" Devlin interrupted her again. Clearly enjoying himself, he carried on. "Don't you think that – MMPH?"

Devlin's jaw; that was at first laughing freely, was now covered in violet-purple manna. Giving him absolutely no freedom to continue what he had been saying. After unsuccessfully trying to pull the manna off, he looked back at Gwen; who was staring at him in half-amusement and irritation.

"Will you listen to me now?" she asked him.

Devlin just nodded, seeing as he couldn't speak. And he _really _didn't want to know what else the half-Anodite was capable of. Gwen raised her violet-purple manna hand and the manna on his jaw disappeared.

"Next time I've pin you to the wall" her smirk showed that she knew that _she _was going to win this argument.

"Can you tell me the rest now Aunt Gwendolyn?" Devlin asked.

"Sure. So Ben said that he thinks that Grandpa wanted him to put the omnitrix back on. I told him that it was his choice and no one was forcing him to. That was when we met this plumber who was associated with Grandpa in the same case that he disappeared in; and we teamed up to find him. He said that there was a bunch of level five tech that was getting in the hands of the Forever Knights and Grandpa was going to tell him who was making the deal before he disappeared.

So we went to the sighting and waited for them to arrive. We waited until two trucks came in and we saw something else. We saw another car drive into the area and who we saw was someone we hadn't expected in a long time." She paused for a moment, catching her breath. Devlin already knew who she was talking about. She looked back at Devlin; he saw the sadness in her eyes.

She took a staggered deep breath, "It…it was Kevin. He was…so different from when I last saw him. When we first met him, he was scrawny and small; but he was tall and muscular this time. His voice was deeper and softer than before and…he was the dealer selling the alien tech." Devlin knew that now Gwen was going through her memories; lost deep inside them.

"But amazingly I didn't even pay attention to any of that! I was too busy watching him breaking the deal to the Forever Knights. I was so amazed how much Kevin knew about alien tech and I was completely blown away that in such a small amount of time he knew that much. And that's when the fighting started.

We fought the Forever Knights and the same alien that Ben faced from Grandpa's RV, only there was more than just one. When Ben tried to use the omnitrix, it kind of evolved – and he was able to get access to ten new aliens rather than the old ones he had. When we defeated the aliens and when the Forever Knights ran away with the laser lances; it was Kevin's turn for revenge." Devlin stared at her; she seemed sort of upset by that idea.

"But that same day had more surprises in store for us" Gwen continued, "Like my powers changed and Ben's new aliens; Kevin got a new power of his own. He – was able to absorb materials, such as he could put a metal, rock, wood – any material – armour over his entire body. That time, I was more than surprised. Questions were burning at the tip of my tongue just to ask him how in the world his powers have changed.

Ben and Kevin fought and once again, Ben won. We captured him and the plumber tried to make Kevin tell us were he was getting all the alien tech. But he said that he didn't care how dangerous they were. And all it took was a touch. I was kind of hurt how inhumane he was being, so all I did was touch his shoulder and said '_People could get hurt_'. He stared into my eyes and his face softened a little, I knew that that was the first time someone had touched him without meaning to inflict pain. It was the first caring gesture anyone had given him and he said then he would help us. Though his reason was sort of shallow back then – but I didn't understand it well enough to judge him.

Kevin helped us beat the Forever Knights and destroy the entire stock they had of Level 5 alien tech, but the plumber that helped us – he died." Gwen stopped, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

Devlin sat next to his aunt and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It's alright Aunt Gwendolyn. Let it out, sooner or later this was bound to happen" he softly said.

Gwen smiled sadly and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm fine. I just – needed a minute" Devlin smiled back at her, hoping to god that she won't cry more than she could handle.

"After the plumber died, Ben asked for Kevin's help again. But this time, he actually _wanted _to help us; I was jumping for joy despite the horrible situation we were thrown into. So, I traced one laser lance that Kevin saved, back to the original source and we ended up in a Highbreed Commander ship. We destroyed it, but with great difficulty; and that was only the start of our adventure. I say our because Kevin, an old enemy, was now our teammate to help save the world"

Gwen started to list every single adventure that the trio had, about Alien X, the new holo-viewer Kevin risked his life for, Michael Morningstar; to Devlin and Gwen's great disgust. They carried on to Gwen's alien bloodline and the offer she turned down to Anodine, about Kevin's great obsession with his car, his sarcasm and teasing with Ben including the times when he was absolutely clueless that had Devlin fall off his seat laughing. (Devlin now really respected how awesome Kevin was annoying Ben.)

She talked about Paradox and when Cash and T.J stole that alien glove, about Magister taking Kevin's badge and threatening them with the Null Void if they get involved with any Plumber business; only to find out that it was Darkstar that set them all up. (Devlin was now 100% sure that he wanted to bash that guy's head through a window and pound him until he couldn't walk straight.)

She fast-forwarded to the Highbreed invasion and Vilgax's return, and Kevin mutating into a combination of wood, metal, rock and diamond and how he was depressed that he was a monster again. She talked about Charmcaster's return and how she used Kevin to steal her powers, and then she told him when Kevin was avoiding her because he wanted to give her this necklace with him before the accident.

They talked for immensely long hours about Gwen's past. And when she was finished, she was completely tired and out of breath. Surprisingly, Gwen and Devlin had completely bonded tightly in those long hours and now Devlin felt like he knew her in a whole different level. He now knew what Gwen had been capable of since the age of ten and her entire teenage life. But even though he knew that, Devlin was still confused.

He still didn't know why Gwen, Ben and Julie were upset about.

"Aunt Gwendolyn – I'm not being rude or anything, it's just you've told me your entire life but you haven't told me the reason _why _you're upset."

Gwen looked at him, a strange emotion lighted in her eyes, "Kevin and I loved each other and he – took away his own life for me and Ben. Ben was a brother and best friend to him and I married him when I turned nineteen."

Devlin sat there frozen, he was shocked. How did he not realize it before? Darkstar, the Highbreed, Argit, Vulcanis…they were signs; signs that showed that Gwen lost her lover.

"Oh, Aunt Gwendolyn, I'm really sorry" he started to apologize, but stopped when he turned to Gwen.

"Devlin, don't you understand? I lost _more _than just my husband" Gwen's voice was thick, a lump formed in her throat. "Devlin – you're my son"

That was when time froze still. Gwen's words echoed over and over in Devlin's mind; until the truth finally sank in. His dark hair and eyes, the speed of his hover-board, the short temper, the intelligence in battle strategy and schoolwork, the logic and brains, the willingness to accept any challenge, tormenting Ken, the feeling of emptiness and loss, his strange powers. Everything.

He wasn't different. He wasn't Tennyson; he wasn't a freak. He was a Levin; the son of Kevin and Gwendolyn Levin. His dad was a hero, someone who died for everyone else. His heart was hammering in his chest, his forehead got sweaty and his hands were now clammy. He looked back in those emerald eyes and a there was a jolt at the back of his mind.

It was a memory, a memory of seeing his mother's real eyes when he was baby and his dad. Devlin's eyes prickled as tears streamed down his pale face.

"M-mom?" he stuttered out. Gwen held hugged him close and together they cried in their sorrow. "W-why?"

"I had to. I couldn't let you grow up without a father and – I loved you too much to keep you with me. So I pretended to leave you as an orphan with Ben and Julie" her voice was wavering and thick.

"What?"

Gwen and Devlin turned towards the sound of the voice. It was Ken. He stood there with Ben and Julie. Ben was clutching Julie with a haunted and shocked look on his face. Julie had a hand up to her mouth as silent tears fell down her heart-shaped face. Ken was emotionless, his face set in a mask no one was able to decipher. But the two Levin's knew that they heard everything.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Next chapter will come up in a while and I promise it'll be a little more happier than this one. Please Review! **

**Luvs Twikadevra **

PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON! :D

V


End file.
